Mutagen
Mutagen '''aka '''Mutagen Ooze, Ooze, or The Ooze is a weapon of The Kraang. This is a glowing, green substance originated from the Kraathatrogons, which is commonly used by The Kraang for either their mutation experiments or for their plans of planetary mutations. Mutagen debuts in Rise of the Turtles Part One. Origins Nexons ago in Dimension X, there was an Utrom scientist named Kraang. Kraang discovered one day that the Kraathatrogons produced a green substance. This substance was discovered when Kraang milked the Kraathatrogon worms. He then found out that this mysterious, green substance had some type of ability to cause genetic mutations to organics or inorganics, which he tested on himself to later become a psychic mutant Utrom. This substance became known as the Mutagen. TV Show Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 How it Mutates If the Mutagen comes in contact with someone or something, it can cause it to genetically alter into a mutant. The Mutagen can cause a mutation if it is consumed, injected, or skin contact. Afterwards, the Ooze starts a genetic mutation in which the subject starts to feel a burning sensation. The Mutagen can then determine the look of the mutant by either mutating it into the last thing it came in contact with, into a blob, a much more altered version of itself, or mutate into something due to chemicals added into the Mutagen. Effects on Organics and Inorganics Organics Humans If the DNA is mixed with the last living thing(s) it touched, it can result into a mutant hybrid, like Kirby Bat, Snakeweed, or Baxter Fly. If the human came in contact with food, then it will mutate into a mutant food hybrid, like Pizza Face. If the human came in contact with trash, then it will mutate into a mutant trash hybrid, like Muckman. If the human came in contact with Mutagen but did not recently come in contact with anything, the result would be a mutant blob, like Mutagen Man. If the human came in contact with Mutagen that has a chemical alteration, then it will mutate into what the chemical contained, like Serpent Karai, Scumbug, or Super Shredder. Animals If the DNA is mixed with the last thing(s) it touched, it can result into a mutant hybrid. If the animal touched something that was food, then it will mutate into a mutant food hybrid, like Ice Cream Kitty. If the Mutagen touches more than one animal at the same time, it can mutate them into a mutant hybrid out of the animals, like Chimera. But if it didn't touch anything recently when in contact with the Mutagen, then it will result into the following: Reptiles If a reptile comes in contact with the Mutagen, then the reptile will turn into a human hybrid, like the Ninja Turtles, Slash, Mondo Gecko, or Leatherhead. Amphibians If an amphibian comes in contact with the Mutagen, then the amphibian will turn into a human hybrid, like Napoleon Bonafrog, Attila The Frog, Rasputin The Mad Frog, Genghis Frog, or Frog Soldiers. Birds If a bird comes in contact with the Mutagen, then the bird will turn into a human hybrid, like Pigeon Pete or Dr. Cluckingsworth M.D.. Mammals If a mammal comes in contact with the Mutagen, then the mammal will turn into a human hybrid, like the Squirrelanoids. Bugs If a bug comes in contact with the Mutagen, then the bug will become larger, like the Parasiticas or Antrax. Mutants If a mutant comes in contact with the Mutagen one more time, the mutant will become into a Super Mutant, which makes the mutant larger and more unstable, like Rahzar. But the Mutagen can also fuse more than one mutant to create one mutant, like Mega Shredder or Creepweed. Inorganics Vehicles If the Mutagen comes in contact with a vehicle, it can turn from non-sentient to a sentient being, like Speed Demon. DNA Samples If the DNA Sample(s) comes in contact with the Mutagen, the result will be a mutant hybrid, like Mom-Thing or Justin. Characters that were Mutated The following are any character of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles that are mutants or formerly mutants. * Leonardo: was once a baby red-eared slider, now a mutant human/red-eared slider hybrid. * Raphael: was once a baby red-eared slider, now a mutant human/red-eared slider hybrid. * Donatello: was once a baby red-eared slider, now a mutant human/red-eared slider hybrid. * Michelangelo: was once a baby red-eared slider, now a mutant human/red-eared slider hybrid. * Splinter: was once a human named Hamato Yoshi, now a mutant human/brown rat hybrid. * Snakeweed: was once a human named Snake, now a mutant human/plant hybrid. * Spider Bytez: was once a human named Vic, now a mutant human/black widow spider hybrid. * Monkey Rockwell: was once a human named Dr. Tyler Rockwell, now a mutant human/monkey hybrid. * Pigeon Pete: was once a wood pigeon, now a mutant human/wood pigeon hybrid. * Dogpound: was once a human named Chris Bradford, now a mutant human/Akita hybrid. * Fishface: was once a human named Xever Montes, now a mutant human/snakehead hybrid. * Leatherhead: was once a baby American alligator, now a mutant human/American alligator hybrid. * The Rat King: was once a human named Dr. Victor Falco, now a human with a mutated brain. * Justin: was created from adding Mutagen to a mix of random DNA samples. * Spy-Roach: was once a cockroach named Chong, now a cybernetic mutant human/cockroach hybrid. * Mutagen Man: was once a human named Timothy, now a mutant human/blob of guts and mutagen hybrid. * Parasiticas: were once parasitic wasps, now mutant human/parasitic wasp hybrids. * Kirby Bat: was once a human named Kirby O'Neil, now a mutant human/vampire bat hybrid. * Squirrelanoids: were once eastern gray squirrels, now mutant human/eastern gray squirrel hybrids. * Rahzar: was a mutant human/Akita hybrid named Dogpound, now a super mutant human/Akita hybrid. * Slash: was once Raph's pet radiated tortoise named Spike, now a mutant human/radiated tortoise hybrid. * Fungus Humungous: was once a mushroom, now a huge mutant mushroom. * Mushroom Men: were once mushrooms, now mutant mushrooms. * Ice Cream Kitty: was once a tabby cat, now a mutant ice cream/tabby cat hybrid. * Giant Rats: were once rats, now mutant human/rat hybrids. * Tiger Claw: was once a human, now a mutant human/Bengal tiger hybrid. * 1987 Turtles: were once baby red-eared sliders, now mutant human/red-eared slider hybrids. * Sir Malachi: was once a human named Martin Milton, now a mutant human/house sparrow hybrid. * Baxter Fly: was once a human named Baxter Stockman, now a mutant human/housefly hybrid. * Pizza Face: was once a human named Antonio, now a mutant human/blob of pepperoni and mushroom pizza hybrid. * Pizza Minions: were once pizza, now mutant pizzas that can control anybody's mind if eaten. * Serpent Karai: was a human named Karai, now mutant shape-shifting human/ snake hybrid. * Human Kraang Hybrids: were once humans, now mutant human/Kraang hybrids. ** Kirby-Kraang: was once a human named Kirby O'Neil, now a mutant human/Kraang hybrid. * The Creep: was once an ordinary piece of earth, but now a mutant human/earth hybrid. * Mom-Thing: was once the DNA sample of Mrs. O'Neil and The Kraang, now a mutant shape-shifting human/Kraang hybrid. * Punk Frogs: were once frogs, but now mutant human/frog hybrids. ** Napoleon Bonafrog: was once a frog, now a mutant human/frog hybrid. ** Attila The Frog: was once a frog, now a mutant human/frog hybrid. ** Rasputin The Mad Frog: was once a frog, now a mutant human/frog hybrid. ** Genghis Frog: was once a frog, now a mutant human/frog hybrid. ** Frog Soldiers: were frogs, now mutant human/frog hybrids. * Speed Demon: was once a muscle car, now a mutant sentient muscle car entity. * Dr. Cluckingsworth M.D.: was once a chicken, now a mutant chicken with an over sized brain that lays mutagenized eggs. * Chimera: was once a falcon, a worm, and a fish, now a mutant falcon/worm/fish hybrid. * Shredder Mutants: are mutant human/crustacean hybrids. ** Mini Shredder: is a mutant human/shrimp hybrid. ** Claw Shredder: is a mutant human/lobster hybrid. ** Shiva Shredder: is a mutant human/crab hybrid. * Bebop: was once a human named Anton Zeck, now a cybernetic mutant human/warthog hybrid. * Rocksteady: was once a human named Ivan Steranko, now a mutant human/white rhinoceros hybrid. * Muckman: was once a human named Garson Grunge, now a mutant human/garbage hybrid. * Joe Eyeball: was a human eyeball, now a mutant eyeball. * Mondo Gecko: was a human named Jason, now a mutant human/leopard gecko hybrid. * Mega Shredder: was once the Shredder Mutants and sardines, now a mutant human/shrimp/lobster/crab/sardine hybrid. * Son of Snakeweed: was once a Snakeweed claw, now a mutant human/plant hybrid. * Creepweed: was once The Creep and Son of Snakeweed, now a super mutant human/plant/earth hybrid. * Kraang Prime: was once an Utrom named Kraang, now a mutant psychic Utrom. * Scumbug: was once a human, now a mutant stag beetle/spider hybrid. * Antrax: was once an ant, now a mutant human/ ant. * Super Shredder: was once a human named Oroku Saki, now a mutant human with blades sprouting from his skin. * Alopex: was once a human, now a mutant human/red fox hybrid. * Maximus Kong: was once Leonardo, now a super mutant human/red-eared slider hybrid. * 1987 Bebop: was once a human, now a mutant human/warthog hybrid. * 1987 Rocksteady: was once a human, now a mutant human/black rhinoceros hybrid. Episodes Gallery Trivia * In The Mutation Situation, the Ninja Turtles accidentally unleashed Mutagen canisters all over New York City from a Kraang Scout Ship. * The Mutagen is seen most of the times contained inside of a glass canister. * In TMNT: Danger of the Ooze, there is an upgraded version of the Mutagen that is called the Super Mutagen. * In The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman, Donatello created a Retro-Mutagen for Kirby Bat, which can reverse the effects of the Mutagen and can retro-mutate a mutant back into its premutated form. * In Into Dimension X!, it was revealed that The Kraang had finally perfected the Mutagen. * In The Invasion Part One, Kraang Prime came to Earth with an Ultimate Mutagen Blaster that contained the perfected Mutagen inside on it, which he used to mutate the humans of New York City. * In Battle for New York Part One, The Kraang were planning to mutate the Earth by launching a Mutagen Missile, which contained the perfected Mutagen. * In Battle for New York Part Two, it was revealed that The Kraang not only use the Mutagen to mutate, but as fuel for the Technodrome. * In The War for Dimension X, it was revealed by the Utrom High Council that the Mutagen was discovered by Utrom scientist Kraang, also that he mutated himself into a gigantic psychic Utrom named Kraang Prime. * In City at War, Baxter Fly was starting to develop some type of Mutagen known as the Super Mutagen, which was used on Oroku Saki to later on mutate into Super Shredder. Category:Mutagen Category:Substance Category:Liquid Category:Weapon Category:Toxin Category:Shredder's Weapons Category:Shredder Property Category:Kraang Prime's Weapons Category:Kraang Prime Property Category:The Kraang's Weapons Category:The Kraang Property Category:Season 1 Weapons Category:Season 2 Weapons Category:Season 3 Weapons Category:Season 4 Weapons Category:Baxter Fly's Weapons Category:Baxter Fly Property Category:Baxter Stockman's Weapons Category:Baxter Stockman Property Category:Kraang SubPrime's Weapons Category:Kraang SubPrime Property Category:Kraang Hive Mind Weapons Category:Kraang Hive Mind Property Category:The Foot Clan Weapons Category:The Foot Clan Property Category:Season 5 Weapons